


Comfort

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Comforting and showing compassion for others is something that Anti found difficulty in doing. But for the one person he managed to open his heart to, he’s willing to try his best on it.





	Comfort

The glitch would be the first to admit that he doesn’t know the first thing about taking care of others when they were on the verge of breaking. Normally, he would be the one doing the breaking so when his lover came to him with his baby blues glittering like a pair of cracked glass, and a smile that looked as if he was one step away from shattering, Anti absolutely had no idea what to do. It was only then that he remembered Henrik telling him about being a bit more affectionate (because he apparently had the emotional range of a teaspoon), and the ways of comforting others who needs it via the internet and mass media.

He tugged the younger ego into his arms, letting Chase rub his face against his front and Anti tightened his hold around the other man’s waist when he finally allowed himself to crumble.

Somehow, they found themselves on the bed with Anti laying on his back and Chase just breaking down into heart-rending sobs on top of him. The glitch found himself at a loss for what to do before he just thought to imitate and follow how other people would comfort others. He pressed his face against Chase’s fluffy coffee brown hair and gently shushed the other while murmuring comforting words and rubbing his lover’s back.

“Shhhh Chase… It’ll be alright. You’ll see,” murmured Anti in the gentlest tone he didn’t even know he was capable of. He tightened his hold around Chase’s waist and pulled him up so that he could bury his face against the side of his neck.

Anti ignored the growing wet spot on his shoulder and just continued to comfort Chase as much as he could. Soon enough, the sobs puttered off into whimpers and then sniffles until all that was left was the soft rhythmic breathing coming from the exhausted man in his arms showing that he had cried himself to sleep.

The demon mentally noted to get the others snooping for the cause of his lover’s distress later on so that he can take care of it. Before yawning widely and carefully adjusted Chase a little so that he could curl around him protectively before finally allowing himself to follow the other into sleep.


End file.
